


I'm Sure There's A Reason (But I Don't Care Enough To Find It)

by DontTouchMySeaweedBrain



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: But Angst Happened, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Hurt Scott, I guess just underage because Scott is still under 18, I tried to make it good, M/M, Making Out, Only in the US is this underage, Someone walks in on them, Stiles walks in on Scerek, There you go Maddi, We're just teenagers we can't do this, my babies are insecure and need love, tagging to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTouchMySeaweedBrain/pseuds/DontTouchMySeaweedBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to pretend that he and Scott were doing something other than wasting time, but he was to content stay where he was rather than to get up, make up a story, or harbor any pretense of productivity. But if he was being really honest, there wasn't anything he wanted to do except clutch Scott a little closer to his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sure There's A Reason (But I Don't Care Enough To Find It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddi/gifts).



> Um, so my first Scerek fic. Original prompt was: Stiles walks in on Scerek making out, but of course I had to put some angst in there. Here you are, Maddi! Nothing incredibly triggering, but there is Scott's hero complex, and the whole, I can't do it thing, but Derek comforts him, so it should be fine. Drop me a review if you have time!

He wanted to pretend that he and Scott were doing something other than wasting time, but he was to content stay where he was rather than to get up, make up a story, or harbor any pretense of productivity. In his defense, he and his boyfriend hadn't spent any quality time together since the Alpha pack had come into town a month ago.  
And now, there wasn't really anything he wanted to do except clutch Scott a little closer to his chest. There was some ABC family special playing over Scott’s laptop, but neither of them were really paying attention to it.  
“Hey, Derek?” Scott murmurs against his collarbone, little breaths coming out in puffs of warm air.  
“Hmm?” He answers lazily, barely turning his head, but looking down and resting his head on hair that has grown enough to curl the smallest bit.  
“We should do this more often.” Scott sounds so tired, barely awake after the long few weeks they had, but he’s still smiling against Derek’s chest. The warmth of Scott against him makes him more content then he’s been in a long time.  
“Yeah, we should,” he says, lowering his arms to settle around Scott’s waist, smiling when Scott snuggles deeper into him, if that’s even possible.  
Scott’s so much smaller than him, and he’s reminded for a minute of just how circumstances were screwed up enough to give him this wonderful man in his arms.  
He didn’t know which one of them leaned forward, maybe both of them had at the same time, but suddenly they were intertwined, further codependent. They spun into each other, moving until Derek sat against the headboard, Scott in his lap. Scotts arms found their way around his neck, leaning up into him.  
Scott gives out kisses the way he gives out smiles: wholeheartedly and often. Kissing Scott was otherwise indescribable; there weren’t words that could realistically capture moments like this where the two of them fit together so perfectly. The softness of Scott’s hair winding in his hands only emphasized how Scott was everywhere, filling all of his senses.  
He could go on for hours about everything he loved about Scott. But maybe his favorite thing about kissing Scott was how long it always seemed to last. The two of them danced for hours without coming up for air, drowning in each other in every way possible.  
Scott’s arms tightened around him, smiling against his mouth as he breathes, “I missed you,” so quietly that even with his heightened senses it’s hard to hear.  
Scott's always so shy when he needs something, and it continually breaks his heart to think of the reasons why Scott is so careful not to ask for what he thinks is too much. He doesn't understand how Scott is so unaware of the things Derek would do for him.  
Closing his eyes, he chases away bittersweet thoughts with a slow, desperate kiss. Can it really even be called a kiss, when you're pouring yourself that intensely into someone else? When they break away, he's not quite sure what he's about to say, only that it's going to make Scott's heart beat even faster.  
But then the door opens and it's like every thought in his brain has been sucked away.  
Stiles Stilinski is standing at the door, and they instantly fall apart, Scott ducking his head and cursing ever so quietly under his breath. Derek’s not so quiet about his indignation to their interruption.  
“The hell are you doing in my loft, Stilinski?” He’s pretty sure that he’s growling, but in his defense, he hasn’t been laid in a really long time, ergo; nether has Scott and he was really looking forward to making his beta scream.  
The human is blushing over his whole body, looking anywhere but at Scott, and he can hear the erratic heartbeat as if there were an earthquake right outside the window.  
"Um," Stiles starts, and Derek is already glaring at whatever reason the boy might give, because surely it's trivial compared to this. "They found another body."  
Scott sighs bitterly, and Derek can feel guilt pour through the room. Stiles looks down, now somber at the admission.  
“We’ll check it out in a couple hours, okay?” He’s still intent on getting Scott some rest tonight, but he knows it’ll only be a couple hours before his beta starts to insist on leaving.  
“Go home, Stiles.” Scott says, and the exhaustion in his voice comes out again, loud and clear, and Derek can hear in Stiles’ heartbeat that he regrets every word he’s said to hurt his friend.  
Once the door closes, Scott is up and moving, dressing and packing things so fast that Derek nearly falls off the bed trying to watch him.  
“Hey, hey, Scott,” he says gently, getting to his feet and catching Scott’s arms in his. Scott looks down, and he catches his boyfriend’s chin. “It’s okay. Okay?” He lets go to give Scott room to nod, or mumble, or do something to let Derek know that he isn’t lost in his mind where he is to blame for everything again. “It’s not your fault. Okay? It never is. We just couldn’t save this one.”  
“We can’t save any of them!” Scott bursts out, not loud or angry but full of a hopeless emotion nonetheless. “People keep dying, and I can’t save any of them!” He takes deep, sobbing breaths in-between his words, and there is so much guilt in his voice. “I have these powers, I’m faster, but I’m not fast enough, and I’m not good enough to help them.” He condemns himself like he’s stating a fact, like he’s reminding himself that he can’t let himself up, even for a second, and Derek can’t stand it anymore.  
He closes the distance between them, and Scott’s face is in the hollow between his neck and his shoulder, and his shirt is getting wet. Scott’s hair is in his nose, and all he can think about is that they have this.  
“It’s not your fault, Scott.” He says, a whisper into someone who doesn’t want to hear what he has to say. “It’s not your job to save them. But you took it anyways, and it’s _not your fault_.”  
He clutches Scott a little closer as the crying stops, and he almost feels that peace from earlier again.  
They don’t see a reason to let go that night.


End file.
